


#damereysistance January: Drabble 001

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereysistance Drabbles (January 2019) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #damereysistance, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Something has tried to kill me and has failed: Poe Dameron knows what he likes, and what he likes is a survivor's spirit.





	#damereysistance January: Drabble 001

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/gifts).



> @dracosollicitus put out a call on her Tumblr for "Damerey (or ANY positive, pro-consent SWST fic that’s poe/finn, finn/rey, finn/rose, poe/finn/rey) fic." If all I can do to answer the BB-8 Signal is to post some old-fashioned drabbles to help beef up the positivity in the Poe/Rey tag this January, then that's what I'll try to do. :)

Poe Dameron has a _type_. It defies gender or sex; it has nothing to do with age or species. 

It's the way Leia sighs at him sometimes, and he can see her marching down that corridor towards Vader.

It's the gleam of light off Suralinda's fangs; the way C'ai Threnalli shuts off his thrusters mid-dive to scorch through a TIE like a comet.

It's the set of Finn's jaw after Canto Bight.

Most of all, it's the delicacy of Rey's thin fingers stretched skyward, a hundred boulders held in mid-air, with the sweat of battle still drying on her skin.


End file.
